


Too Cute

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [109]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius is sloshed and he likes to talk about how great James is.





	Too Cute

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "One where either james or sirius get super drunk and act all cute and clingy with the other. Thank you."

"Aaaayyyy," Sirius said, a wide grin on his face. He sort of toppled his upper half to be leaning against James, but the grip on his drink was firm. "Jamie-James! When did you get here?" 

Charmed even though he shouldn't have been, James smiled back. "I've been here the whole time, Si. Right next to you." 

"You have? You have!" Sirius turned to the nearest person, uncaring that they weren't the least bit interested. "He's the best, Jamie's always looking out for me, he's so nice." Then he frowned, noticing that this random arse person wasn't enthusiastic about how wonderful James was, and he made a move like he was going to get up and explain it to them at length. 

James wrapped an arm around his shoulders to keep him from getting into (another) fight. For as aggressive as sober-Sirius could be, drunk-Sirius was the one that acted on it, and always for the dumbest of reasons. Like, for example, someone not agreeing that James was the best person alive. Last time it had been that they didn't think Remus was cute as a button. "Thanks love, that means a lot to me." 

Sirius's attention was easily diverted back to him, and he had a loopy grin on his face. "You're so pretty. You're like the prettiest thing in the world other than Padfoot." 

"Nice humility there." 

"Not _ me_-me," Sirius said, rolling his eyes so hard it wouldn't be surprising if he gave himself a headache. "Padfoot-me. He's just adorable." 

"What about Prongs?" 

"What _ about _ Prongs?" 

"Isn't he worthy of praise?" 

"Course he is, but he's not _ cute_. He's all-" Sirius waved his hand vaguely "-majestic and kingly and all that rot. You're much more attractive. Look at that bloody face, it's like you were constructed to be perfect. Better than the gods," Sirius said, raising his drink in a toast. Of course, he forgot that he was at a weird angle and ended up spilling it down his chin and on James's shirt. Far worse had happened at parties, so James barely twitched. "Shit sorry." He tried to get the mess off of the fabric, but he was using his own hand to do it instead of a rag so it wasn't helping at all. Also he was sloshed and uncoordinated, so it was more like groping than wiping him clean. "Sorry," he said again, frowning in confusion as to why James's shirt was getting worse not better. 

"It's alright love, it'll wash out." And if it didn't, well, what would he care? It's not like he loved this shirt or anything. 

"You're the best," Sirius said, plopping his face into James's chest. He kept talking, but with his mouth smushed against him, the words were mumbled and not loud enough for James to hear any of it. 

It was probably the same sort of thing he'd been saying all night, James thought with a smile; that James was great and wonderful and Sirius loved being with him. James didn't bother moving him or telling him that he couldn't hear a single thing he was saying. Sirius would eventually run out of steam or change gears, and then James would be able to get up. Though, now that he thought about it, he didn't want to get up. The couch was fairly comfy and Sirius was a warm, familiar weight. James situated his arm to be a little less awkward and waited. It wasn't like this was a hardship. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
